Love and War
by BloodRaven55
Summary: A story about MShep x Tali and Shepard and squad v Collectors.
1. Love

**Love**

Shepard leaned forward and kissed Tali, gently at first but slowly growing more passionate. Not breaking the kiss, Shepard lifted Tali up carefully and carried her to the bed, they sank onto the bed, only breaking the kiss for a moment, Shepard flung his top across the room and straddled Tali, Tali removed what was left of her suit, things progressed quickly from there.

Shepard strolled in to the elevator, casually leaning against the side.

"Deck 4" he said clearly, making good use of the voice recognition.

The door opened and he walked out, trying to look nonchalant as he glanced into the room to see if Tali was there,

"Commander, we're experiencing some power fluctuations from the Reaper IFF core, I think the problem might be…" Donnelly carried on talking but Shepard wasn't listening, he'd spotted Tali and as he watched her work a smile slowly spread over his face, "…what do you want me to do about it Commander?", Donnelly stood there waiting for Shepard's answer, which was a long time coming, "Uh right, cut the power to every component one by one until the fluctuations stop, then replace the faulty part, excuse me, I have something I have to do", Shepard started to walk away, "Wait a minute, since when do you know anything about tech?" Donnelly looked positively incredulous at the fact that Shepard had said anything more than _"Yeah, you fix that"_, "I have a very good teacher" Shepard replied with a grin, slowly inching towards Tali.

Just as he was about to reach Tali Shepard glanced around to check that no one was watching, he slowly snuck up behind her and playfully grabbed her hips, "Maybe next time you could find a way of starting a conversation that doesn't make me jump out of my skin?" Tali joked, turning round and fixing him with a stare of mock anger. Shepard laughed, amused by the whole situation, _in what universe does a man sneak up on his girlfriend_, he wondered, "What are you up to?" he asked, finally managing to change the subject. "I'm just checking the energy levels of the IFF core, I assume Donnelly told you about the fluctuations?", "Yeah he did, I told him to turn off each component one by one until the fluctuations stop and replace the faulty part.", _that'd better have been the right thing to do_, he thought nervously"I'm impressed, you'll be able to repair your own omni-tool at this rate!" Tali observed, amusement creeping into her voice, "It's about time I figured out how the damn thing worked!" Shepard commented, "Well, I'd er…I'd better go but I'll be in my cabin if you need me" Shepard reluctantly ended the conversation and headed for the elevator.

The elevator stopped off at CIC on its way to his cabin and Garrus walked in, "Ah Shepard, I want to lodge a complaint about Tali", Shepard sighed inwardly, "Did she steal your pet varren?" Garrus clearly didn't get the joke, "No, she calibrated the guns for me!" Shepard shook his head, "I'll tell her not to do it again" he promised as he entered his cabin.


	2. Embarassment

**Embarassment**

Kolyos strode purposefully towards the council chamber, he anxiously checked the time on his omnitool, realising that a council session was just about to finish he decided to hurry up slightly, when he reached the chamber he expected an empty room, however just as he was about to corner into the chamber he heard something which made him stop dead.

"Oh Shepard, oh keelah!" Kolyos smiled, he recognised that voice.

Not quite sure what he expected to see, Kolyos entered the room, whatever he had expected, it was _definitely_ not that.

Shepard had Tali pinned against the central podium of the chamber; they were kissing passionately and doing other things Kolyos did _not_ want to think about, _at least they kept their clothes on_, desperately trying to look anywhere but at Tali and Shepard Kolyos noticed that Garrus had left his datapad on one of the other podiums, _he'll be back for that_, Kolyos realised, _and that I have to see!_ Kolyos toggled on his tactical cloak, relieved that thanks to his adopted son's genius he would be able to stay hidden almost indefinitely, he wasn't going to miss this for the world, also glad that he could finally laugh since his Shadow Armour cloak would also eliminate all sound, and hide his shadow. As Tali and Shepard, still oblivious to Kolyos' presence, continued to make out Kolyos heard footsteps from behind the podiums, _here comes Councilor Vakarian to collect his datapad_, thought Kolyos gleefully.

Garrus walked in and stopped dead when he saw Tali and Shepard, a look of mixed shock and amusement spread across his face, Kolyos started laughing even harder at this, having heard Garrus come in Tali and Shepard abruptly broke apart, looking mortified, "Last time I was half joking but you two _seriously_ need to get a room now!" Shepard's only response was "Oh God!" Kolyos fell on the floor with laughter at this, and could hardly see when Kasumi Goto uncloaked behind Shepard and Tali, "I'm sorry, are the three of us interrupting something Shep?" if it was even possible, Kolyos laughed even harder at this, when Kasumi appeared, looking even more mortified, Shepard put his head in his hands "Oh God!" Kolyos could swear Shepard's voice was getting louder with each exclamation, as if things couldn't get any worse, Garrus then commented loudly in Kolyos' direction "You can uncloak now Kolyos, the fun's over", Kolyos quickly got up and reluctantly uncloaked, "Councilor Vakarian sir!" he said respectfully, saluting the councilor before getting to the point, "How did you know I was there?" he asked incredulously, "I've spent enough time around Miss Goto here to know when someone's watching", "no offence" he added hastily, "None taken, I would…" Kasumi was interrupted by Councilor Kirrahe walking into the chamber, realising what was going on and looking awkward, "This may not be the best time but I need to see Mr Solus, also can someone please arrest Miss Goto for breaking and entering", "Oops gotta go" Kasumi promptly vanished. "Well this is fun" commented Garrus before slowly edging out the door, still clutching his precious datapad. Kolyos followed Kirrahe out of the chamber, wondering what was on Garrus' datapad, leaving Shepard and Tali to try and figure out which part of what had just happened was the most embarrassing.


End file.
